A Speeding Hero: A Scout Oneshot
by ripntear
Summary: While wandering in the desert of New Mexico Scout found an old diary. Such strangely odd just to find it there, he decided to read it and found a story that wired him to a journey in the city of 2076. A journey of broken love that left an unsolved forgotten mystery. But it doesn't stop Scout right there for he is fully determined to solve that mystery. No matter what.


_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

* * *

 _now I'm sure you're wondering why I went missing suddenly...in real life I'm suffered from a great loss of my granddad (YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT FEELING UNLESS YOU LOST A LOVED ONE) and by that I lost all motives on continuing my story and suffered from great loss...But looking back on the stories I created I decided to make a new account, one that can make me have a new start on fanfiction..i may never update my old account but I'm still going to continue my lost episode/chapter of a flaming hero. As well as continuing my amazing world of gumball fanfic and one day will do a rewrite of my left 4 dead fanfic. I'm a man of my word and by that no matter how long it takes I'm going to finish these fanfics no matter what. If you guys fear A flaming hero being gone on fanfiction don't worry because it's still there. And you guys can read it if you want but I'm no longer updating the old account on where the stories are... Instead I'm going to move on my amazing world of gumball fanfic on this new account and continue the secret promise I have on continuing a flaming hero. Now, I may lose two things one of them pains me most is my grandad and then my old account that I'm no longer going back to. But even so, my stories shall keep on updating and live on._

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR'S STORY NOTE_**

* * *

 **Sup! Anyway this was just an idea once when I was still planning on putting it on A flaming hero but then the idea came making me to separate it. This was inspired by an Adventure Time episode although I've forgotten what it's title is but I do damn well remember the plot! If you guys are familiar with the episode it was the episode where Jake's son TV found an old diary and became obsessed with it. This one-shot resembles that episode but will happen on a different way.**

 **Look guys I know Scout's character is simple in two ways: Annoying and immature. But overall with Pyro being my #1 favorite tf2 class, Scout is my second in the same line as same as Demoman and Heavy. And to show how much I love Scout's character I wanted to portray him a little bit different this time. Well, who says Scout can't be matured? If you do and believed he's only the way of being immature then this one-shot I'm giving Scout will be the opportunity he gets to show that he too can be matured as same as Pyro Heavy and Demoman. So right on, the story will mainly focus on Scout and a little bit of the OC that will play a major role on this fanfic.**

 **Now before we begin here's the one-shot plot: one day Scout found an old diary buried under the sand of New Mexico...Seeing the diary had a story behind the book itself, Scout found a sad yet depressing story and the owner having to deal with suicidal thoughts in result of a dark cliffhanger and leading to...suicide...as Scout assumes.**

 _ ***Note: Story is set just a day after the events of A flaming hero* (Connected to the original story)**_

 _ ***if not familiar please read A flaming hero first before reading this***_

 ** _*If something is being read in part of this story words will be bold and italic, but only those that are bold and italic*_**

 ** _Example: "Dear diary, I found an old book dat also happens to be a diary. Strange it's buried in da sand." (Read on Scout's point of view)_**

 **now that being done and without a further do, let's get this fanfic scrolling!**

* * *

 _"No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories..."_

 ** _"ripntear presents...A Speeding Hero: A Scout One-shot"_**

 **PT 1. The Story Of Us (Song by: Taylor Swift)**

It was a day after the final battle in between of the confrontation of Overwatch and Talon, as well as claiming one's life meaning Pyro but was brought back by the use of Mercy's staff as well as the use along with the deceased Red team Medic's medigun.

As the a day passes by things finally went smoothly peaceful for everyone in Overwatch and that same day after the end of Talon it was around the time when Reaper wanted to set up a communications camp in between connections with camp Cuba Watchpoint Gibraltar as well as Teufort itself.

On the old Blu base there on one of the offices sat Reaper arranging a red folder with a logo of a running shoe resembling the logo of Scout. Standing up, Reaper walked his way out of the blue walled office and headed off the base.

"Boom! Home run!"

Scout exclaimed as he watches an online streaming of a baseball game on his phone. Sitting on the outside fences of the bases of Red and Blu he sat on a log while watching the game he's focused on.

"Oh Scout there you are!"

Turning his head to his right he spotted Symmetra walking up to him.

He smiled as he patted on the right side of the log for Symmetra to sit on and the female engineer did with a smile.

As Scout set his eyes back on his game Symmetra watched for a short moment and Scout noticed her smile.

"Yo Sy, I've noticed you smiling different. Let me guess, Pyro and Mercy came back already?"

Symmetra giggled only to shook her head.

"No Scout. They went to Daytona to watch a NASCAR race remember? They may come back tomorrow or the next day."

Symmetra stopped still smiling obviously, she still has something else to say.

"Scout how would you react if...Reaper, put you in charge of a new camp miles away from here on Teufort?"

Scout clearly surprised with his eyes wide open.

"Oh my god of course I'd love it! But..wait, why me?"

Symmetra giggled and responded.

"Reaper told me he has yet to see leadership on you and any other capabilities aside from running and wanted to give you the chance of experiencing and showing it. He's in the hangar waiting for you."

Scout nodded as he and Symmetra stood up and headed to the hangar.

As they both headed to the hangar Scout met the gaze of everyone while sitting around a circular table with the exception of Pyro and Mercy. There Scout saw Reaper waiting for him while holding a red folder.

The man approached him and handed him the folder and began.

"I believe Symmetra has informed you about your task?"

Scout nodded and gladly took the folder.

"In the camp you have supplies prepared for your personal use such as clothes and other essentials. In the folder it contains the Do's and Don'ts. But I'm sure you can follow the instructions correctly."

Reaper finished and handed Scout a white logbook.

"There you'll write your report. Anything involving you're own activities in the camp or either anywhere while being in charge of the camp. Much like, writing on a diary but sharing your every movement."

Scout nodded again then looked at everyone smiling at him and some waving goodbye. He smiled and gave a nod at everyone and recieved a hug from Symmetra.

"Always remember to eat lunch and get a complete eight hours of sleep ok?"

Scout chuckled.

"Ok Sy I will."

As Scout slowly pulled away he finally walked onto the ship Reaper has prepared for him.

With Scout taking a seat on one of the seats he noticed through the window were the agents waving goodbye at him with Symmetra giving a blow kiss.

He smiled and waved back then sat back on his seat. As he leaned in he opened the folder and decided to read the files in it. Since Scout took schooling after living in France with his family he has learned education from grade school all the way to the ones he needs to learn in college and therefore it was worth it and was nice now that he can read and understand what the files says. As he spent the whole hour reading he realized he can handle the task given to him, only thing was, that he's only going to sit in his office doing paperwork which sucks in Scout's opinion himself.

As he finished reading the folder he decided to put it on his bag along with the white logbook.

As he did so it was perfect timing when the ship descended outside a large camp still in construction.

Walking out of the ship Scout was met by corporal Zyon and gave him a tour around the large camp. Thought Scout wasn't interested in it he didn't mind using his time on getting to know a little bit more about the new camp being set up.

After the quick tour he was led to his own office and there Scout set his bag on a metal closet behind his seat and took the white logbook as well as his laptop that he doesn't use unless researching.

Taking a seat on his chair he decided to write on the first page as his intro of report. After a few minutes he decided to close the book and stood up walking out of the office clearly bored.

Remembering the directions during his quick tour Scout decided to take a quick stop at the cafeteria tent and get some lunch.

Walking out with a warm burrito in hand an a can of cold Pepsi Scout decided to eat lunch while walking outside the camp. Like he once do back in the past, he eats lunch while taking a walk outside the reaches of the Red base.

As he headed out of the camp while finishing his burrito Scout went to thinking about why Reaper would choose him. Though he was no good in leadership but still he was chosen, and yes aside from him there is Pyro and Heavy and Demoman who all three are capable in leadership but then again Reaper chose him. Thinking of it made Scout to realize that sometimes he needs to act maturely and by that he must take part of the responsibility like the rest of the agents do back on the base. As he walked alone the desert Scout noticed he was wandering far from the camp and realized he needed to get back soon, but after that burrito and Pepsi filling his stomach he decided to take a small break and luckily he spotted a rock with the height about his hip.

Smiling in relief Scout approached the rock and decided to sit on top with a sigh of relief.

As he sat on the rock enjoying the moment of peace Scout suddenly stepped on something solid below him and his eyes set down to his right foot and came to see his boot stepping on a dark brown colored object.

Curiosity growing in, Scout decided to pick up the object. Dusting it off Scout's eyes met the image of an old looking book but it wasn't just any book though, it was a diary.

"Diary huh? Wat's a diary doing out here in da middle of da desert?"

Scout wondered aloud as he brushed off the bits of dust and sitting back on the rock he's sitting on while he kept his attention on the diary.

Looking at it, it had a design of six roses separated by three and the word 'Diary' is labeled on the white rectangular box on the upper part of the brown book.

With Scout being curious about it he decided to open it from the the cover and therefore he spotted a note on the first entry _'If you're reading this then your a cruel monster invading a_ _girl's small little world with no mercy'_ Scout rolled his eyes after reading it but couldn't shake off the chuckle from himself from the fact that he's reading a girl's diary which got him to chuckle more even. As he flips another page he noticed a capital letter K and says Lucy before the single capital letter. Since he had no idea what K stands for Scout decided to shrug it off and move on since there was no way he can figure it out himself on what it stands for, unless he tries in any way possible.

As Scout flipped the page again he was met with elegantly curled up written letters. Though Scout wasn't much of a writer but ever since he's learned much education he admit the writing admiring and therefore he began to read the first to the top paragraph of the first page of the diary. **(AN: When da diary or anything, involved reading in this story the narrator's voice will sound a 16 yr old teenage girl with a lightly low pitched voice)**

 ** _"dear diary, hi my name is Lucy well I should say my full name but it's quite long so I'll just refer myself as Lucy instead. Ok so for starters let's make a quick introduction. First my name is Lucy or Lucy K then second I live in Boston Massachusetts and go to Boston highschool university and third I have a twin sister who passed away three years ago from cancer. Speaking of my sister mom and dad would always take her to beauty pageants when she was still with us...And I? Well I'm not much of a too girly person. Well I may look like my twin but I'm a shy geeky nerdy girl. Mom and dad would watch me in arts competition when I was 10 along with my twin when she was still with us. But anyways there's this two diffrence me and my sister have. For me, I'm a shy nerdy girl who likes to hide under my glasses and would spend my time in the library or go to the park and read a book while sitting on one of the park benches. As for my sister she's a 'Hottie' means she likes to wear lots of make up before going to school or hanging out with her friends in which I don't find make ups too good for myself, she also wear short skirts and short long sleeve shirts that cuts for below her chest showing her slim belly. And her second difference is, all the guys at school digs her. Just wow... I imagime dad blocking the front door of our house and standing in front of a line of boys that likes my sister. But sadly, my sister passed away three years ago from cancer I missed her so much."_**

"Wow. Your sister is a hottie and you're a nerdy? And I thought twins always go for da same thing but eh, I won't judge."

Scout said as he shrugged it off and went back on reading.

 _ **"Anyways even if I happen to be nerdy I still have my three friends and are all three of them have been my friends from kindergarten. Their names are Tracy, Martha and Lola and all four of us grew up here in Boston and have the same career path, to become part of the long dead and disbanded Overwatch. Lola however has a different taste of Overwatch class unit. She wanted to become a Pyro unit or Pyrotechnics as known. Tracy wanted to become a sniper unit while Martha wanted to be a Scout class. Martha believes Scout classes are for cheery energetic people which she always is in her personality of being cheerful. And I? I've always dreamed of being an Overwatch intelligence unit or more like, an oxymoron as some people call it. But since Overwatch disbanded we were left no choice but to take different approach to military paths to achieve our goals one day. But enough of career paths for now, because there's a long way to go for me and my friends before the day we reach our dreams. So for now, just have to finish this last year in highschool then college we go."**_

Scout chuckled and decided to fold the page of the book and stood up. Looking over at his wrist watch he. Realized he had been out for a good minutes and needed to head back in the camp.

Stretching his arms a bit and decided to walk back retracing his steps on the way to the camp.

Arriving at the camp it was still underconstruction and there Scout saw corporal Zyon who was checking each metal and wood supplies for the building of the camp. Deciding to approach the soldier Scout did so and emmidiately got the attention of an almost startled corporal in surprise.

"Oh, sir! Um sorry I didn't noticed you coming um, can I help you?"

The corporal asked as he take quick glanced on the clipboard on his claw checking the amount of the supplies.

"Yes. I need your help on keeping watch over dis camp while I may be a little busy, can you do dat corporal."

The corporal with a surprised look in mix of confusion stared at Scout.

"But sir, Reaper put you in charge."

The corporal said still looking surprised.

"Yes. As da main head of dis camp I need you in charge while I'm bit busy doing other things. I need to do report on da log book as well as some paperwork, which I'm sure I have some on my office now. I'd appreciate your help watching over wen I'm not around."

"Ah yes sir you have! I recalled to soldiers stopping by at your office and dropping a small report file and they notified me to inform you of those two files rom camp Cuba in request for emmidiate aid on a drug lord take-down a few hundred clicks away from Havana. As for the other, our troops on Watchpoint Gibraltar requested forty-five troops for responding on a series of bank ribbing in the city in the reaches of Gibraltar."

Scout nodded and responded.

"I will look at the report files and send message in Teufort. But I need you in charge while busy working. But keep on watch wen I'm not around."

"Of course sir. But if there's anything you may need feel free to request help from any if our troops such such as I."

Scout nodded and walked to his office.

As he walked in he spotted two brown folders rested on his desk and both had 'Cuba' and 'Gibraltar' labeled on the cover on each folder.

Taking a seat on his desk and setting down the brown diary on his right side of the desk, Scout opened the folders and began to read the reports on request from the other two bases. Therefore he began to close the folders after and sent an email to Teufort with his laptop through a private Overwatch network.

After the quick message he began to pick then logbook and began to write about his report through his day on the camp. Though time now runs fast in the era of modern civilization Scout got used to it and reported details and the progress of the camp construction.

For about a whole hour and a half in total of working on the base report and log report Scout heard the worse growl his stomach could ever make. With an annoyed glance and a short chuckle and eye roll he stood up closing the logbook.

Standing up he looked at his watch to find 7:36 pm and there he lightly patted his rumbling stomach and decided to head out and go to the cafeteria tent get dinner done. But as he headed outside his mind ran back to the old treasure he found in the desert outside the camp. The diary. Scout turned back to his office and quickly picked the brown book from his desk and walked out and on his way to the cafeteria tent.

Walking in he received nids and greetings from the soldiers in which Scout returned smiles and nods back as he decided to prefer on being fair waiting in line. Though the soldiers insisted he can go in first but he refused and told them he wanted to be fair in which he get a series of chuckles and graceful smiles.

As he waited not that long he got foodtray and proceeded to get his chosen meal. Lasagna and cold Pepsi. He never stopped loving Pepsi eversince he got over BONK! ATOMIC PUNCH though remembering Ludwig or the Red teams Medic would tell him to lessen the sugar Scout also took a bottle of water and was given a clean set of napkins by the cook.

After thanking he headed to the farthest seat nearly at the corner and sat alone and began enjoying his meal.

As he sat eating his halfway finished lasagna Scout's eyes darted on the brown diary and therefore he decided to continue reading while finishing his meal.

 ** _"So, let me tell you about my day in school. I went to the library like I usually do but after went to hangout with my friends. It was the usual thing we do but oh my god... We encountered that witch Jenny... God I hate her... She keeps making fun of me and my friends, though she can't mess with my friend Lola for being a tall girl Lola is, she can easily lift Jenny up and throw her on a trash can haha. But if this day could be any better like any usual other, is the fact that one guy from school that every popular girls dig so much showed up defending me from Jenny. His name is Chad and oh my god he's so cute!"_**

"Dis could be interesting."

Scout said as he stood up after finishing his meal and walked out of the cafeteria tent and on to his office.

As he walked his way back he flipped the next page and began to read another part of the story. Though it suddenly went onto a quick out of the topic about Lucy and suddenly changed the subject to the guy named Chad. With that topic being changed the long way Scout walked back to his office or much likely in a slow walking, the many amount of pages Scout finished reading was about Lucy's thoughts on Chad as the pages progresses Scout noticed the owner wrote on a passionate way, or more precisely, affectionate way towards the person in which this is where Scout read closer in understanding each detail of information he gathers from the diary...

 _ **"Dear diary, wow time flies real fast. Has it been three months since I met Chad in the mall with my friends defending me from Jenny. But as days we go by in school chad and I become more close to each other though skme of my friends I mean, Lola kept having a bad feeling about Chad as she keeps telling me to take it slow with him. Yes, other than being popular in school, Chad is also a football player with an athletic body build. I can understand Lola caring for me but I'm confused...how many names did Lola told me? She told me names of girls who previously fell in love with Chad and by that Lola and sometimes Tracy, would warn me. But maybe it's just our minds making too many assumptions and I know Chad is a good person."**_

 _ **"Dear diary, one more month before prom! I wonder if my friends have a date yet. Though I preferred going to prom alone, but enough of the prom because that can wait so for now oh my god! My friends and got got invited by Chad to come over to his place to a party! Though Lola is kinda busy and couldn't go and attend but oh my god this is the first time we got invited to a party especially when that is filled with the popular kids in school, that means alot of popular kids will be there so for now I gotta cool and fresh myself up and keep my shyness to the limit so diary wish me luck."**_

 _ **"Dear diary...Oh my god! You wouldn't believe what just happened! Ok first of all its not the party and to begin with, ok first Tracy and Martha left early since they had other things to do. But that isn't or neither the party happened! Ok so after my friends left and even when we arrived Chad had been our host of the party and when I was all alone there along with the popular kids Chad stayed with me dat night. But diary...Did you know something, unexpected happened? Chad took me to the back yard of his mansion and you heard it. His mansion, his parent weren't home and he gets to do what he wants if they aren't there. But back to topic, he took me to his lovely yard with lovely bushes and flowers all around the large yard and even a fountain too. So we sat by near the fountain and just the two of us which got kinda awkward at first... But after a few moments as I've counted seconds, Chad told me something I never EVER expected... He likes me! And even shocking he kissed me lips to lips! Oh my god I'm squealing like a nerdy piglet!"**_

 _ **"Dear diary, eversince that night at the party Chad and I started dating. Though Jenny would be jealous everytime she and her friends See Me and Chad together. As for my friends Lola and Tracy they gave disapproval towards Chad but I understood that they just care too much and don't want to see me and and my heart bleeding in pain because if love. As for Martha she advices me to take it slow with Chad as we're still at young age and just started getting to know each other. Wow. Wow friends for care for me much and that's why I love them like sisters."**_

"Maybe your friends are right...Maybe you need to take it slow."

Scout commented as he was now dressed in pajamas while sitting on his chair in his office.

 _ **"Dear diary, just went on a date with Chad and oh my god he's so funny! As well as amusing and charming even during our date! But somehow I wondered just now that during our date I got a missed call from Tracy then afterwards when going home I got another missed call but the second one was from Lola. I remember Lola telling me she was going to say something important to me and maybe that missed call was it? I'm not sure yet and same for Tracy's missed call. Though my phones dead of battery right now and is in recharge but maybe I'll give them a call later after or another time. Now moving on, and oh my god Chad took me to a romantic date by fling to a restaurant. He even set up flowers on our table and a romantic music playing during our date oh my god I'm blushing mad during it! I know I'm taking this too fast but chad said one word that made me fall in love with him more and made my heart grow shot more...He said he'll always be mine and I will always be his! Oh my god any girl would fall or a man like that sweet and charming! Oh wait I need to go, Martha is at home by the way and we have to do a science project I forgot but still it was making me blush more even thinking about the date I had with Chad."**_

 _ **"Dear diary, of my god! I just got into a fight in school with Jenny Parker! Well technically I'm the einnerand jenny didn't had the chance to hit me. The reason was that I saw her flinging on Chad and god she's flirty towards him what a witch! But after that Lola told me something that. Tracy found discovered I coildoquite hear it due to the amount of voices from the people witnessing the fight. Bit if I heard correctly Lola mentioned Chad's name as part of what Tracy, discovered...I'm not sure, yet..."**_

 **PT 2. Bittersweet Memories - (Song by: Bullet For My valentine)**

 _ **"Dear diary, how many days has it been since I started dating Chad? I think not days, or if I recalled, weeks... But as those few weeks went by so unexpectedly fast a lot, oh stuff happened that lately. Fight with Jenny everytime, Lola and Tracy telling me something off about Chad and repeating the cycle, which somehow I've felt telling you 'Privately' and by that no one, EVER should know about this topic I'm bringing. Well first off, Lola told me Tracy discovered something about Chad...Tracy discovered Chad playing over my feelings, I can't believe them that easily I mean, that's my boyfriend they're talking about... I love Lola and Tracy along with Martha as if they were sisters of my own but two of them telling me my boyfriend lying to me and playing with my feelings is something I can't and never expect they would say... Lola was even furious through the phone while she was speaking with me and obviously her tone sounding pure hate towards Chad and not just that even Tracy and the way she sent texts messages she keeps on telling me to see myself if my boyfriend is indeed being honest to me. Oh diary please tell me that Chad is...Im starting to worry about what if Chad is indeed lying to me making me a fling girl oh my god... I better talk to Chad and get this straight with him truthfully."**_

 _ **"About three weeks since Tracy and Lola about that thing about Chad. They had been keeping distance from Chad and me all of a suddenly. Martha however didn't get the chance to stay a little longer for prom as she needs to move to Florida so now, I'm all alone especially with Lola and Tracy saying they can't handle seeing me with Chad and started to avoid me. I'll be truthfully honest...I've never been felt so alone...And now I'm starting to get that feeling of that feeling about Chad lacking on connection with me these past few days...Diary, I'm scared...What if my friends were right?"**_

 _ **"Oh my god...Diary, my friends were right...Chad was...Oh my god he was, playing with my feelings all along...I saw Chad with Jenny kissing while in the middle of Chad's football practice. One of Chad's friend told me Jenny is Chad's girlfriend and Chad was dared by his friends to date a random girl and therefore I was the result...Oh god my friends Lola and Tracy were right all along...Martha even told me and told me to get back of Chad for what he did to me but I dismissed it off. I just don't know how to react to this honestly...Sad? Depressed? Or even betrayed? All of the above? Oh my god...Ive never been such a fool in my life and it was all because of love...I need to do something...I need to think of something else to do from all this that happened quick..."**_

Though Scout wasn't sure how he should be reacting but he can tell the way the owner wrote was having the feels of depression as Scout caught up with each word on the end parts of the note.

 ** _"Tomorrow is prom night. Should I go? Mom and dad said I have to because if not then I'll miss a one event experience of a lifetime. I also recieved a call from Lola and she told me that she and Tracy were waiting for me outside the school and told me they will go out to the prom solo.I don't know anymore...I'm in my room locked up and writing on your last page. But since this is my last note on the last second page, I just wanted to say goodbye. This one part of the world where I am is paining me and I must leave. I need to go somewhere. Somewhere I can be peaceful at last...I will have no choice but to leave everyone behind, and I just hope that mom and dad will understand me and this one choice I'm making...Before leaving everyone I love my final wish shall be I love you all with all my heart friends and family and I shall will never forget the love and support you lend over to me, farewell everyone...Now, must finish this. I must-"_**

"You must...Wait...Wat!? No!"

Scout slammed a fist on his desk and emmidiately stood up eyes on the diary. There Scout's eyes stared on a ripped page on the main end of the pages of the diary. It was the last page and Scout was staring at it eyes widely open.

Without a word he didn't reacted much now as he grabbed his bag from his closet and put the diary inside as well as the logbook Reader gave to him. And after the short and quick packing Scout headed out of his office and quickly rushed to the ships but not before leaving a note for corporal Zyon to inform him on watching over the camp before heading out in a rush.

Reaching to the drop zone of the ships outside the gate of the camp Scout found one about to depart and quickly got on board though he was the only one along with a few soldiers to get on board to get some supplies on Teufort, though they see Scout on board with them they wonder why would the one in charge of the camp be wondering off in such a late hour but since they knew him the leader they thought of it instead of Scout going to Teufort for an important business with Reaper in which they did not know Scout is but not with Reaper but to an unsolved discovered mystery...

Taking a seat, Scout rested his bag on his lap and opened the zipper staking out then diary. Seeing the last actual page being ripped off, Scout knew that he wasn't dreaming nor even hallucinating, because matter of fact it was indeed missing, and the last thing he'll assume is that Lucy is nothing more but a dead buried rotted body in a cemetery. Something way much more worse than just hurting herself emotionally...

Shaking his head away from the thought Scout's mind brushed in onto another thought of maybe his assumption was right, what if Lucy is dead? But if she's truly gone them he needs to see for himself to believe it. Scout knew Lucy's background personality to be a smart nerdy girl and for sure she will think of something to accompany herself while trying cope in from her pain. But as Scout let his mind wander more over that thought questions stared to pop I'm his mind. How will he find Lucy? How would he trace down Chad and get him back for Lucy? How old is the diary for real?

Letting those questions and more ran on his mind loke a speeding train, Scout had one question he decided to keep in his mind for his main focus. How will he know of Lucy is dead or alive?

Scout sighed and let the quest remain. But as he closed the diary and closed his eyes shut his confidence came in. The one part that ells he is Scout. The legendary mercenary when it comes to speed executions. Scout felt that he has grown matured about changing his old ways of life but he needs his old confidence and there he has it. Opening his eyes he knew where to start, and by start meaning he will start searching the places Lucy had been before and hopefully he comes across people who knew Lucy and ger information from them based from what they may knew about the the diary owner. A smile and chuckle Scout had as he didn't expected that thinking of a plan step by step as he's now doing would star his progress on his search and therefore he has opened a chapter not on the diary but on his new life in 2076, a blank chapter he will fill out with memories that he is about to make and a new path of journey he's about to take.

Though he's needed more in the new camp but deciding to leave it there in peace he can focus more on doing what he thinks his number one priority. Doing what it takes to find Lucy no matter what it may take and cost. He will nonstop until he gives her vengeance from the pain she has drowned into.

Am journo flight after Scout sprinted out of the ship and rushed into the quarters area of the red base. Making loud echoing footsteps as he sprinted the red wall corridor Scout arrived to the living room and there he saw the agents in their sleeping wears and are all still awake, though Pyro and Mercy still hasn't come back from their date yet, Scout saw each agent he could count on his group decided from the agent of overwatch.

As he scanned the large living room he spotted Reaper who was talking with 76 as they sat on the red couch talking.

Quickly approaching Reaper, Scout noticed everyone looking at him in surprise.

"Scout you're back! I mean, already?"

Symmetra came approaching him quickly as she saw him in the living room.

"Yeah but I won't be here long Sy."

Scout replied and set his eyes onto Reaper's.

"I'll be giving da logbook once I finish writing about reports."

Reader nodded and responded.

"it's past midnight and shouldn't you be asleep?"

More of a question than a simple reply Scout looked around and saw the agents and mercs with looks of curiosity as to why he's actually came to Teufort at such a late hour.

"I left a note for corporal Zyon to inform him on watching over da camp because I ain't sleeping...Not until I find Lucy."

"Lucy?"

Everyone even Reaper managed to say at the same time but as they stared at Scout with an even curious look Reaper knew the boy had something else to say somewhere off topic to his task so he remained quiet and waited for Scout to speak up.

"I found something dat I needed to worry about. I read about three hundred and thirty four pages with one ripped off."

He showed them the diary and everyone stared at it much more curious and looked back to Scout letting him know they're ready to listen to a storytelling in which Scout got their signal looks and began to tell the story from the beginning after his arrival at the new camp and finiding the diary buried under the sand and discovering a story that Scout couldn't help but like he needs to waste no time further as he wanted to focus on it in which he wasted no time on telling everyone of his short summarize version of the diary owner's story and how the mystery ripped off page occurred and came to get his attention that leas him into his first steps of searching for clues about the owner.

After the long discussion everyone was either speechless and jaw dropped but mostly the agents and mercs where stunned by what Scout discovered. But before anyone could speak Reaper did breaking the short silence.

"And I assume you want to find the owner?"

More of a question for Scout but nodded in response.

"I don't care about wats out dere in da outside world. I just wanna find Lucy and see for myself if she's still alive because I'm hoping dat she is and so dat I can do her da one favor no one else would do in dis sort of generation giving her justice."

"But that event might have been years now Scout."

Symmetra said as she gently took the diary from Scout's hands observing just how old it looks by the thick brown covers and to the old brownish colored pages that looked ancient to everyone's eyes.

"What are you even going to do if you do succeed luv? If you don't mind me asking."

Tracer joined the conversation in.

"Ah! Yer just wantin' ta know te bloody endin' lad!"

Demoman added.

"Yes I know Tracer and Demo. But da truth is...Just imagine if You happen to be in dat sort of situation...Think of dat pain Lucy went through...Imagine if you were da owner of dis book. You experience your first time loving someone and give dat man or woman all your love but later on would discover dat he or she would just be playing on you or lying about their love for you...Da truth sucks yes but don't forget dat it also hurts...Da truth freaking hurts...Especially wen if it's your first time to experience da word love."

Scout sighed after finishing his statement and closed his eyes for a moment.

"She was in her senior year of highschool...She had friends and and parents who cares for her and she left dem all because of dat guy, Chad. For me Lucy didn't deserved it she didn't deserved to be betrayed, none of us do wen it comes to love 'cause love ain't a joke, or game like wat Chad and his stupid idiot friends did, making a Truth or Dare game out of da word love."

Scout opened his eyes and realized he had a tear slowly running down his right cheek. He felt hand and noticed Symmetra with a soft smile and hugs him.

"If you want to find her then I will help you."

"You're joking right?"

Roadhog asked from behind the group sitting on the floor next to Heavy who was shooking his head in disagreement.

"Da. Book is old now. Heavy thinks is impossible to find leetle woman."

Heavy added but then 76 spoke up afterwards gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm too busy taking orders here. We all are. But since Symmetra is willing to help you then she can be excused from her work and help you on finding this Lucy. Though Pyro and Mercy are still on their date, One they come back I'll see what I can do if I can talk Pyro out on helping as well since he can use more break from fighting after his huge effort on Talon's fall."

The man's words seemed promising, bit no one doubt 76 to fail a promise.

Scout smiled after he said it.

"Thanks pal I really appreciate it."

After that Scout said goodbye and excused himself as well as Symmetra and walked her out of the living room.

As they walked in the red wall corridor Scout stopped on his tracks and gained the female engineer's attention.

"Sy, do you think Lucy might still be alive?"

Though Scout wasn't looking at Symmetra in the eyes while he spoke, the female engineer noticed a hint of loss the boys facial expression.

Feeling Symmetra's hands slowly reaching to his, Scout gently looked at her eyes and a small smile wore on the female engineer's face as she looks at him.

"It's never too late to find out my dear."

Feeling her lips softly kisses his cheek Scout slowly smiled and a sign of hope he felt and know again came on the confidence began rushing through him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, thanks Sy."

Scout said and continued.

"But how would I find her? We may have da internet to search for her sure but, we can't just find Lucy just by searching the social network sites I'm many ways because for sure dere is alot ton of girls out dere named Lucy. Not to mention da owner of da diary also has da letter 'K' part of her name but didn't mentioned wat it stands for."

Scout said as he thought about it, though Symmetra didn't as she knew the answer to Scout's problem and decided to speak.

"The diary, Scout. It may have a stamp of where it was bought then ther you can go and ask if they knew or had seen Lucy bought it. Therefore you'll be tracing Lucy from the places she has been."

Gasping Scout flipped the diary on the back cover and saw a white sticker and a lightly scribbled writing was on the center of the sticker 'Maria's Bookshelf' as Scout and Symmetra read it.

"I know of Maria's books from book stores. She designs and make many kinds of books to write on and of all kind of designs."

Symmetra said as she points at the name on the sticker.

"But do you know Maria?"

Scout asked hoping Symmetra would say yes but only for her to shook her head.

"Sadly I don't, also I have no clue where to find her as I've known she has about two thousand branches of her book store. It would be a bit difficult to find her, but that is unless you are willing to find her."

"Definitely! My gut is telling me dat Lucy bought dis book from Maria in person for some reason and I gotta find her!"

Scout said as he looked down at the diary.

Symmetra then reached a hand on his and held it.

"It's ok Scout. I will help search for Lucy through the base research center."

"And I assume dat base is da alternate hidden base used by RED back wen?"

Scout asked a smirk across his face.

Symmetra giggled and nodded.

"I'll be heading there and begin searching for all the women named Lucy around the globe as well as getting to know about their personal information through each name to find the one related to the owner of the diary."

A satisfied smile cama to Scout's face and quickly pulled the female engineer for a tight hug.

"thanks so much Sy."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

A kiss on his cheek from Symmetra Scout blushed and chuckled and both decided to reach outside the red base.

Stopping in front of the entrance hearing not much but crickets and only then sight of a few nightwatchman patrolling Symmetra suddenly began.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm heading back to camp. I will to do a small research about Maria's bookshelf through da net."

Symmetra nodded. Scout then give her a quick kiss own the cheek and said goodbye and headed in one of the ships preparing for departure.

Stepping in and taking a seat, he sees Symmetra smiling at him while waving goodbye.

With a quick blow kiss from Symmetra Scout smiled in return while seeing the ship's door closing he decided to open the diary once again to look at the back end of of the book itself, but seeing a ripped missing page and the other side of da back cover having doodles he hadn't yet seen. Small doodles of suicide related drawings with knives and even a draw image of blood done from red ink pen while most doodles where a set of bloodstained knife.

Seeing the doodles made Scout twice on what if the owner is dead, though Scout may only think of it but he can't make any assumptions just yet until he figures out himself with a proof of poor Lucy herself still may be alive. But as Scout thinks of it he knew he wanted to know more and he wanted to find out how or if the story on the diary actually ends. And aside from wanting to more more about the story Scout couldn't stop his worries as the owner of the dairy somehow made his heart feel soft. A soft feeling of emotion people call 'Emphaty' in which now he swears to oath that he is and will always be motivated from now and then to find the girl.

After an hour of flight to the camp Scout rushed out of the ship and quickly rushed to his office.

Quickly rushing to his office he opened a laptop and searched the net to search abiut the stamp he found on the dairy cover Maria's Bookshelf.

After a quick searching he found about two thousand branches an Americamaking Scout to curse aloud. Though there was indeed alot of branches how should he find Lucy now? Looking at the diary for a quick moment, Scout suddenly remembered of Lucy stating she's gone to a school in Boston which gave Scout and idea.

Setting his eyes back on the screen he emmidiately typed in the keyboard about any branch of Maria's Bookshelf in Boston and for a short moment of searching he got two different locations. Both in Boston but on two different locations. One location on a public market and one on a mall on a street Scout isn't familiar seeing in Boston but both locations aimed on Boston Massachusetts, Scout's old home.

So taking a small notepad and pen from his pocket Scout wrote the address of each location. Now he has an Idea how to start finding Lucy, by tracing her previous steps keyword: head to the place where she bought the diary.

With the Morning begins to start another progressing day Scout decided to head to the shower station and quickly headed to his quarters to change to his cosmetics. But after that a quick move on changing as well as having breakfast he didn't bothered heading back to his office as he remembered he already left a note for corporal Zyon to keep watch over the camp while he sets foot on his journey in the world outside. Speaking of outside Scout quickly headed to a ship unloaded but a pilot still in in he decided to take the ship for a trip to Boston.

After requesting the pilot to fly the ship to Boston Scout took a seat and checked his bag making sure he has Lucy's diary and then log book he must carry with him.

Sighing after, Scout leaned back on his seat to think of what he plans on doing. Sure, it was rather impossible as everyone in Teufort seem to have no faith it'd be that simple to find a person who just mysteriously disappeared for who knows how long but judging by the fact that the own did vanished mysteriously, Scout however at all cost is determined to find her, no mater how hard it may be.

After arriving to Boston the ship descended roman open field and therefore Scout told told the pilot to be on standby as he decides to head alone on the streets.

Deciding to head alone now, Scout set foot to the land of Massachusetts, his old home from a hundred years p0ast. Getting to meet and blend in the modern era Scout admired the modern look of his old home. It was still Boston only advanced, but it wasn't a big deal now for Scout as he finally got used to seeing the modernity of today. As he walked on the street sidewalk asking other individuals man woman and omnics about the mall and the address it is in, though back in the past he knew Boston well back in his teen years as he often goes to each place part of Massachusetts and got to memorize it but as of today, alot of streets and places to go to were added in the province and by that it took Scout a solid ten minutes of asking for directions to the new mall he has yet to see to check out the book store where Lucy may possibly have bought her diary.

After getting the directions to the mall there Scout stood in the middle of a lot of people and omnics walking either headed to the mall or elsewhere in their businesses. Deciding to walking in and letting the security inspect his bag he took his first step on the mall and looked around seeing many other people and omnics around in stores restaurants etc Scout luckily saw a map layout of the mall and thankfully, he won't have enough hard time asking other people taking few of their time to ask for directions.

For a short moment of looking through the map layout Scout saw the book store and Shannon the second floor of the mall a few stores away from the escalator facing the back of the mall entrance.

Quickly memorizing it Scout walked onto the escalator and waited to a fee moments den walked passed a few toy stores and finally caught up with the books store so wasting no time Scout took out the dairy and walked in to the book store itself.

As he walked pass a few other customers he went to the counter as he saw a middle aged saleslady and went to make his approach.

"Um, hi! Miss I was wondering if you have a book dat serves as a diary like dis one? "

Taking different approach of a question instesd the straight talk about the owner buying it Scout showed the saleslady the old diary and came a surprise to the woman as she looks at Scout in surprise them replied.

"Oh my! I'm, sir, this model is no longer in stock, the creator and book designer Maria changed it about decades ago."

Eyes wide in surprise, Scout decided to ask.

"Decades? For how long?"

"About twenty-two years now, sir."

The look on Scout's face has turned to shock but even so, he didn't wanted to continue the conversation with the saleslady no more as he only came the the store to ask about the dairy and luckily he did asked only about the diary because if he asked if Lucy bought it there it would be pointless if the saleslady didn't know or had seen her bought it and now that she said it had been two decades after the diary was replaced with a new design Scout realized just how old the diary on his hands is now. He just found a treasure of a long forgotten way back and he must continue his journey in tracing Lucy's steps.

Deciding to thank the saleslady Scout walked out of the store was and made his way to the ground floor and exited the mall.

Now realizing his only chance is the Maria's bookshelf on the public market Scout decided to head there still determined to find Lucy. And about ten blocks away from the mall he met up with a long line of fence and a large gate with tents and vendors selling either food clothing or other valuable stuff Scout recognized it as the so called public market. Though he wasn't familiar with the place either like the mall but deciding to set foot on the grassy field Scout had his feeling that he wouldn't have a hard time trying to find the store this time as he sees there isn't that many stores ublike back on the mall he went earlier.

But only taking five minutes of searching around Scout found the store he was looking for it was rather a shack with two large windows displaying books and bookshelves inside which Scout wasted no time and went ahead the store. After entering the shack he found a long line on bookshelves and therefore he went to approach and see all sorts of books with various designs. Observing various designs of flowers and even patterned colors of the designed of books scout heard an elderly sounding feminine voice spoke from behind.

"See anything you like?"

Scout quickly spun around to see a figure sitting on a chair at the other side of the counter, more over, an elderly woman with slight brownish had mixed with white color. Seeing her appearance as she slowly stood up, she wore a thick brown leather jacket and navy blue jeans and while Scout observed her appearance more he also noticed an eye patch on her left eye in which Scout couldn't help but give a give a small chuckle to see how the woman remimds him of their eldest sniper in overwatch Ana but with the exception of this elder woman giving him a warm smile as she waits for him to speak. Deciding to approach the woman on the counter Scout decided to ask in a proper question in his opinion as he doesn't wish or want to waste the elder lady's time.

"Um hi, I don't wish to bother or waste your time but may I ask about dis diary design?"

Scout set down the diary on the counter showing it and a surprise look-see on the woman's face seekng it and looked at Scout her only eye a bit wide in surprise.

"I made this design decades ago, I'm surprised there are still quite a few around these days."

"Are you Maria? Da designer of dis book?"

The woman giggled and nodded.

"Yes and for sure you're wondering why a book designer of a bestselling books still sells book on an old shack yes?"

Scout chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah but, why if you don't mind me asking? Your books have about two thousand branches now and for sure with your books on sales and almost on every mall you can be selling books on am actual store."

The woman giggled and replied.

"Well there's a simple answer to that, this shack was the first I start to sell books. Yes, people tell me I should be selling in some fancy building or malls but I let my employees do the work for me and since now I'm old, all I can do is at least continue this business from where I started."

She smiled after finishing in which Scout smiled back and nodded.

"Well I hope I'm not wasting enough of your time Mrs Maria."

"Oh no need to call me that my dear just call me Maria."

Scout nodded and then decided to head to the real question he needs to ask.

"Maria you wouldn't mind if I ask you about dis diary design back in da day? You know, wen you were still beginning on selling dem?"

"Yes I don't mind but to answer you I have sold many of these. People back in 2060s believed that this book design was made for diaries and romantic gifts to couples. At least as to what they believe but to tell them these are just ordinary books with designs."

Scout gave a small chuckle and nodded but then asked about the start of his search.

"Yea about dat...It's quite a long story, you see I'm trying to find a girl er...Woman now...Her name is Lucy. Did you happen to sell dis book to her back wen by any chance?"

Words choked out of Scout's mouth as he speak and waited for the old lady to speak.

"Lucy..."

The woman said as she put a finger on her chin and began to think for a moment but not for a long minute she spoke as she looked at Scout.

"Lucy, you mean?"

She asked as a small smile came across her face and Scout leaning in rapidly nodding.

Maria giggled and placed her hand then spoke.

"I know one lady in this world with that name that I'll never forget."

Maria said as her smile evens.

"Her sweet personality and kind humble tone of a voice that made me see her like a daughter. We were close friends back when."

Scout's eyes went wide open in surprise.

"you know her?"

Maria smiled and nodded.

"Yes my dear. I've known Lucy, although I've forgotten her full name but I know her last name as Wilson. She and her friends would often visit me for notebooks for school use back when."

"Tracy Martha and Lola! Lucy's friends!"

Maria giggled.

"Yes but as days go by they all stopped on visiting me after their senior year on highschool."

"Dat has one reason why...Maria do you know about wat happened why dey and mostly, Lucy stoped visiting you? Like a tragedy happened here back wen? I found dis dairy belonging to Lucy and it tells a story of her falling in love to a guy named Chad."

Maria's smile suddenly faded by the time Scout said Chad. It was instead replaced with a frown and Scout noticed.

"Chad...Lucy tells me of him everyday back when. How he acts sweet and caring to her, how he makes her so special and how he treats her as an important person of his life. Although Lucy told me one night through a phone that her 'Loving' boyfriend lied to her by having to make her fall for him over a truth or dare game."

Scout's hand curved into a ball of fist and gritted his teeth.

"Afthole...Afthole he is! He broke Lucy's heart! He made her suffer from dat pain he gave her!"

Scout's voice became slightly furious but then calmed a bit after Maria smiles softly at him and spoke.

"I know what it would feel as a woman myself but Chad was dared to do it. But then again, what he did was a wrong thing. A woman must not be played or tricked through their feelings, they must be loved and treated with care. A woman suffers much pain when hurted than a man does."

Scout sighed and looked at Maria.

"My dear if you seek vengeance I am not one to stand in your way. You may give Lucy the justice that you believe she deserves. I believed that she did deserved it as well."

"Dats one of da reason why I set off to find her. To give her justice by my own hands. She was so young dat day and she didn't deserved dat."

After his anger inside faded away Scout decided to calm down a bit and asked a question.

"Maria do you know wat actually happened around dat time? Did Lucy actually committed suicide?"

Maria sighed shortly after the question then decided to respond.

"No. But much worse than suicide, Lucy ran off. Not a word, ever was heard from her eversince. Even her own parents never heard a word from their sweet daughter Lucy."

"But on da last page of her diary it was meaning dat Lucy wants to commit suicide. It even had doodles of suicide related stuff."

"Well that's what was said my dear. The news around her neighborhood had everyone convinced to believe that Lucy committed suicide but there was no body to prove it so it would be pointless to say and believe that kind of news."

"Damn people these days spreading dis 'Fake news' stuff I'm not even used to hearing dat sort of thing."

"Yes. And they should've at least knew something else from the situation before giving out fake news. Everybody believed Lucy committed suicide everybody except me. I knew where she went."

"You know where I can find Lucy!?"

"Yes. She went to New York. After that night of her prom that she didn't attended in to she came here that night needing comfort. She was crying during the time she told me about everything that happened and after she said she had enough money to make it on her own for college. She came here to me because she knew she could trust me for not letting anyone else know where she would be headed like she desires of not to be heard of. But as I wanted her to reach more father I gave her enough budget so that she would have enough money to use as she goes to college."

"Wat happened after dat?"

"She told me I can visit her anytime I may want but I knew she would need to cope from that pain she's suffered into. I may have visited her in her apartment during her two weeks in college but I knew that she wishes to be alone for now on that time as she tries to recover from her pain. I recalled her telling me she was a working student and by that she it helped alot to provide for herself and her needs. She even asked me about her friends whom I've never heard of since she left...Lucy's life that day was sad. She was alone, she lived a simple life alone on her apartment with no friends no family...Just all by herself as she faces college..."

A tear escaped Maria's eye but she let it fall off on her wrinkled cheek.

Scout's eyes started to water but trying to hold his tears back from falling he decided to change the subject by asking anotjer but different kind of question.

"Did you saw Lucy after graduation?"

The question brought a smile to Maria's face as her tears stopped dropping.

"She told me about it and I was there on her graduation. Her teachers even thought of me as her mother since I was the only one there for Lucy on her graduation day. It was the only day that made me happy until...years passed, of February 10, 2076. This year, just months back. She came here and visited me."

Scout's eyes widened and a smile came across his face as he listens.

"She was still the short little Lucy I know although I've forgot her whole facial age but I do remembered her uniform."

"Uniform? She has a job now?"

Maria giggled and nodded.

"She wears an army uniform. Although it was odd...It was all black with white and dark grey fatigues, she even wore a black vest. If I assume correctly she is part of some of spec ops unit or if not...A blackops type one similar to the old Overwatch blackops division Blackwatch."

"She mentioned on her diary dat she wanted to be an army intelligence unit, or oxymoron."

They both shared a chuckle after.

"If I could only remember more I can tell you but that is all that I remembered."

"It's okay Maria but I thank you for dis information and I promise you, as Lucy's friend and mother figure I will give her justice."

Maria smiled and nodded.

"Your next trip is to New York maybe she still lives there or somewhere in the city."

"thank you do information and like I promise I will give her justice."

"The justice for Lucy is to kick Chad's aft."

Scout laughed and nodded.

"You have my word Maria. Well I better get going now I have a long way to go, thank you again for da information Maria."

Scout said as he put the diary back to his bag and and turned for the door only to stop when Maria called for him.

"Oh young man I didn't get your name."

Scout turned around and smiled.

"It's Jeremy but my family call me Scout."

Maria smiles back and went over to him with two books.

"Jeremy I thank you for your courage to give Lucy the vengeance she has never been given. Please accept this book as a token of appreciation from me and as a thank you for the effort your doing on giving Lucy justice."

Scout smiled as he gladly accept a red book and grey mixed book with gun designs.

"That is one of the few copies I made for my new design of these new book I'm about to sell, although I haven't sold copies yet I decided you be the first to have it as well as this other book."

She gives Scout Light pink book with roses as design matching the color.

"If you see Lucy will you kindly give it to her and tell her I'm proud of what she has become whatever part of spec ops unit she may be part of."

Scout smiled and nodded.

"Your message will be delivered."

Maria smiled as she watches Scout walk out the door and headed outside.

"It was nice meeting you Jeremy. A kind hearted man like you will reach far on goals in this world I'm sure you're friends and family are so proud of you when you tell them of this journey you are in."

Scout turned around to her with a grateful smile and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too Maria. And for sure, dis journey no matter how small or simple it may sound I'm sure my family will love to hear dis as a story."

And with that he waved goodbye and began to walk his way back to the entrance of the public market.

Putting the two diaries given to him on his bag scout pressed a button on his headphone and contacted his pilot.

"New plan. We're going to New York."

 _"Yes sir roger that."_

After standing on the front gates of the public market and facing the empty road while waiting, the ship arrived and hoped only a few inches above the ground with the door opening.

Taking the pilot's hand as he gets on board the pilot spoke.

"Sir I got a message from Symmetra saying she sends Pyro to New York. He will be assisting you on your mission."

Scout nodded.

"okay thanks for telling not when we get to New York you must head back to Teufort to inform Symmetra on finding three people."

Scout took his small notepad and a pen then began to write names on of the people he needs to search for then handing it to the pilot.

"But when we reach New York, what about you sir?"

"I'll be talking a trip back with Pyro I'm sure he has a ship prepared."

The pilot nodded and went to the cockpit and closed the ship's door.

With the ship taken off and on its way to New York Scout sat on knew of the seats and decided to take was short rest.

Though he wasn't sure on what to do as of now while waiting, Scout decided to open his bag to take out the log book. Though he wasn't having the time to focus on his task Reaper gave him Scout knew that at least for a short time he would write a 'Single' report on the log book itself. Sure he can say he was too 'Connected' to the situation as if, he is somehow wired to it but Scout knew that he must set aside his given task at hand and accomplish the first one I'm which is his first priority but then again, being wired to the situation Scout decided that at least for now, he can keep himself busy while waiting to reaching his destination.

 **PT 3. Man On A Wire - (Song by: The Script)**

For what seemed like hours to Scout as he like to think he either lost track of time or got lost in his thoughts as he kept on writing on the log book after attempting on writing a 'Single' report, he found himself carried away as he surprised himself on leaving no space or pages left on the log book. Spending the whole way to the city while writing about his report quickly brought Scout bacl to his main focus.

Standing up and putting his log book on his bag it was just in time when the pilot landed the ship on a large empty arena or move over, a deserted baseball field.

"Sir are you sure you're good out her alone? It might sound kinda risky on just leaving you here in the city."

The pilot said as he looked at Scout a bit of a worried expression.

"Nah I'll be fine. I'll text Pyro through the phone and meet up with him."

The pilot gave a sigh and nodded in response.

"Understood. Also you wish Symmetra to search for three people?"

"Yes, dey are definitely important so it's best you go on ahead back to Teufort and tell her."

The pilot gave one last nod and prepared to open the door for Scout to exit.

Though going out alone may sound quite risky despite Scout having no contacts in the city but emmidiately as Scout set foot on the plan grassy field he took out his phone and sent a text message to Pyro on where they're rendezvous point will be.

Walking along the sidewalk and crossing block after block Scout entered a park and therefore spotted an empty park bench.

Taking a seat and decided to watch the many other people and omnics on the park Scout took suddenly remembered something about what he was told back on the shack.

As he watches kids flying their kites and other people having a picnic Scout's mind suddenly went to a deep thought as the one thought was Maria telling him of Lucy becoming part of the army of some 'Spec Ops' unit as she said. Scout decided to contact the pilot but then changed his mind. True he sent the pilot to tell Symmetra to find three people Scout wishes to see as well but the thought in his mind of Lucy being a solider made him want to call the pilot and ask on Symmetra's progress of search but thinking of it only made Scout to be more eager to see Lucy in person, but how would he react exactly if he does see Lucy in those black white and grey fatigues? Would he just be surprised while standing frozen and smile like an idiot? Or would he give her a tight comforting hug? For Scout neither any of those came to his mind but instead if he does succeed and see Lucy in person he will let her know that he, Scout himself would make Chad pay for what he didn't Lucy. But to do so, Scout just thinking one step ahead of his goal before comforting Lucy from her pain.

On about a few minutes of waiting Scout finally saw Pyro. Dressed in his all red brownish camouflage asbestos suit without his armor, Scout also noticed Pyro without his mask which was still new to him as he got used to seeing the firebug with his fave covered.

The tall firebug stood in front of him with a smile and spoke.

"Symmetra sent me to help you out after 76 had me excused from my work on Teufort. I was also given a short brief about your, mission? As Symmetra says."

Scout chuckled and nodded.

"Yep and I'm sure Sy mentioned about da mission?"

"Yes. It was quite plausible as to what the others back on Teufort said, well at least Heavy and Roadhog thinks though. They have no faith about the mission I'm going to assist you with."

Scout rolled his eyes with a small huff.

"Dey just don't know da feeling of being betrayed on your first time experiencing love so pretty much dey don't know da reason why we're searching here in New York."

Pyro patted Scout on the shoulder and smiled.

"I understand clearly though that may have been decades or more but to solve the mystery, guess we'll have to see for ourselves how the story on the diary you've found actually ends."

Scout smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Pyro I appreciate you willing to help. Now all we have to do is find a place around dis city dat has boarding houses and apartments."

Pyro chuckled and responded.

"No need luv but anyways I've been here around the streets for two hours asking about for those rental apartments and boarding houses andif I'm correct then maybe we can find the your searching for here. Luckily those apartments buildings are about ten blocks away from this park."

"Nice Pyro now let's go!"

The two of them then headed out of the park and took a bus while on the way Scout told Pyro about his time and conversation with Maria in which Scout was smiling while telling the story.

Although back when in the past Scout would normally be interrupting the Red team and just tell such annoying ways on flirthing to girls but now, was different. Pyro smiled as he listened to Scout in amusement. True it was amusing listening to Scout ever since they became part of Overwatch but truth to be told that Pyro believed Scout had changed and there was nothing needed to prove how despite hearing of Scout being so focused on finding a long lost person while having to pause a task given to him hack on Teufort.

After finishing his story Pyro decided to speak.

"That sure is a sad story luv. But looking at the guy, Chad, what kind of you know...Punishment would you do if you wish on giving justice for the poor lady?"

Scout grinned and chuckled.

"Oh dat's a surprise. You'll hear it after we find Lucy."

"Before I was sent here I was told by Symmetra about that diary you found. My suspicions are maybe or, what if, the young owner or, Lucy went to the desert of New Mexico by chance and buried the diary with that chance she had. And now that you mentioned her being part of some spec ops unit, maybe back when she was sent there to New Mexico for a mission or if not...Then maybe she was based and stationed on a camp somewhere there in the desert and went to the area where you found the diary and buried it there. But that's just a theory of mine."

"But you do have a point. Wat if she was truly dere before before I was stationed on da new camp on set up."

With their conversation having to end as the bus stopped on the bus stop both Scout and Pyro exited the bus and stopped on the sidewalk and with that the saw the gazes of the apartment buildings and a right turn leading to a section of rental apartments. With Scout and Pyro close and only a few steps away from the apartment buildings they've decided to walk straight onto the first building to ask for any information about Lucy if she is knows I'm the place. As they walk Scout decided to start a conversation as they approach the first apartment building.

"So, how was your date with doc?"

Scout said chuckling with Pyro chuckling as well.

"She enjoyed the race so much, tho each lap after lap she was screaming number 88 along with the rest of the audiences screaming their favorite numbers on the race. Even better, Mercy also had a free diecast of the 88 Chevy Impala with a signature of Dale Earnhardt jr himself."

Both Scout and Pyro shared a chuckle as they walk.

"Heh, and I assume you too have a NASCAR idol?"

Scout asked a bit teasingly with a smirk and Pyro chuckled.

"Heh. Yep. I got a die-cast of 42 Chevy Impala with a signature of Juan Pablo Montoya I even got a hat with a target logo as same as the one on the hood of his red 42 Chevy."

"Hehe well I'm glad you two had fun. At least you guys get to take your minds off from dat take down we did on dat Talon slag."

They shared a chuckle after it as they walk but tho Pyro was chuckling along the firebug wasn't looking at the building they're headed into but to a parked Mustang in front of a convenience store.

Scout noticing Pyro's sudden silence as they walked past the convenience store he looked at Pyro confused.

"Hey buddy, is something wrong?"

"Uh wha? Uh, no. I just thought I heard something buzzing on that car."

Though they reached a bit of the distance and Scout looked back on the said car only seeing the front side of a black Ford Mustang with police sirens on the roof, Scout then spoke.

"Just a cop car Pyro and no cops in it. Maybe da cops using da car parked it dere and went to eat donuts."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just hearing things. After all, I'm still quite feeling we're still against Talon and after all that we've been through against them stil makes me feel like they still exist even though they no longer are."

"Just try to let it go slowly. It'll fade away trust me. I know some of the others back on Teufort still haven't gotten over it but it'll fade eventually. It only takes time."

Scout said with a smile and Pyro smiled back.

But as they went to walk ahead the building the cop car suddenly activated it's siren on and sped on the road past the two mercs.

"Dat's weird."

Scout commented as he and Pyro watched the door car sped away further and disappeared on the distance.

"Yep. But I found something amusing written on the rear end of the car."

"Wat is it?"

"To punish and enslave."

Scout laughed and later on was joined by Pyro as they reached the first apartment building.

"Da cop driving it musta have a good sense of humor."

Scout commented and Pyro nodded chuckling after.

"Okay I'll go ask ahead of the knew any girl named Lucy."

Pyro began with Scout nodding and responded.

"Good idea I'll go ask around da apartment house section."

Pyro nodded and the two of them split up to ask around if anyone in the area has knowm Lucy, tho it will take them while but after twenty minutes of askimg around Scout was approached by soldier an elderly woman who seemed to be in her late 50s amd with Scout quickly noticing he began to ask the same question he asked the other people in the neighborhood.

"I'm, hi. I'm looking for a girl named Lucy."

"Yes the others around here have been talking about you askimg around about that name. But to answer you, yes I do know one but she moved out.'

"Did she came here for college?"

"Um yes. But somehow, she just moved in hear strangely with no family contracts nor friends even. Just moved here back when for college. There was one lady who visited her once in assumed her, mother? But only visited her once."

"Wen was it?"

"Decades now young man but, why do you ask? Are you a relative?"

Since there was no sense of good in lying at this point Scout decided to do a quick summarize of his reason why he searches for Lucy. Though the woman seemed skeptical as she linstens for Scout he knew that she had no interest in hearing more so he skip to the part where he wishes to see the old apartment Lucy once use either there are new people now rented it or not he asked if he can see it just to docs small investigation.

Luckily the woman nodded and told Scout to follow her and about twelve houses they passed by they stopped in front of an old looking apartment.

"Young man I apologize if I'm a bit skeptical about your story. It just seems to be unbelievable. I hope it did not offended you in any way."

"Nah it's fine, I expected people wouldn't believe dis much but if you only knew more about da situation den, you might as well clearly understand dat situation more."

"Fair point now here is the key to the apartment."

The woman said and handled Scout a single key and turned away walking on the sidewalk but turned back at him and spoke.

"Come to think of it. She came here with no family. Only had one visitor, and was visited on once. Strange...It feels like she was running off away from something from where she once lived but, it isn't any of my business to judge her. It has been two decades since she left."

The woman said and began to walk off.

"Scout!"

Running pass the old woman Scout saw Pyro approached towards him.

"They all had no answers to where Lucy is most of them said ask around here so I figured I'd catch up to you."

"And luckily we got dis eh?"

Scout said as he showed the key of the apartment to Pyro.

"Nice now let's investigate the apartment."

Scout nodded and turned his attention on the door and unlocked it.

Both stepping inside and looked around the average space of the living room that even had a second floor as if it was a house Lucy bought back when.

"Wow. You said Lucy was a working student in college to provide for her needs but I'm surprised she even managed to rent such an average sized apartment."

Pyro commented with Scout nodding in agreement but then decided to get back on focus to their mission.

"I'll search here you search upstairs. Hopefully Lucy left anything here since she lived here in her years of college since, dis place seems like it hasn't been rented throughout da years."

"Alright then let's get started."

Pyro said as he headed upstairs while Scout went to search in the living room.

After twenty minutes of searching, Scout still hasn't found anything Lucy may have left. Sitting on the couch for a short moment thinking of where he should search now, sire there would be nothing good to search for in the kitchen but in the living room, he already searched each small cabinet and drawers and all the furniture Scout thought would be a secret hiding spot of what ever Lucy may have left.

It was at the moment when Scout suddenly set his eyes on the left side of the old slightly dusty couch. Squeeze right under the pillow was an envelope that quickly gained Scout's attention he emmidiately licked it up and opened the envelope.

Taking out a single paper folded inside the envelope, Scout quickly unfolded it and had his own two eyes widely open as he saw the name, the full name of the one person he'd come far to find bit aside from the ne he looked up to start up the note, as same as the same way written on Lucy's diary.

 ** _"Dear diary, I should be writing this on your page but instead I'm writing on a paper and instead, write this on to myself. I should've left you back in Boston when I ran away, so that mom and dad can read the pain and the real reason why I really ran away. But here, spending my life alone on my years in college using my life savings and the huge amount of budget Maria gave me to give a head start on my journey alone. Maria thank you and I want you to know that I love you as much as I love my parents and my three friends that I left back. But if I were to be honest, being alone here in New York totally sucked, luckily I got myself occupied for being a working student on a public library which also helped provided for myself and my needs throughout my years here in college. But despite my lonely life here I've thought of maybe visiting Boston again, at least one time but the thought of the people there who probably now knew of me disappearing I had to keep it this way of me being away from you all and to keep it a mystery from Chad. God he even keeps on messenging me through facebook and kept on apologizing continuesly. I even had to stop using facebook because he's the reason I had a lack of trust in people today and that my pain he gave me that keeps on haunting me. I had to run away so that I can focus on following my dream and goal that I wanted to achieve. As for my family and friends whom I've seen part of my family, I may come back but only time will tell when, despite this first experience of love I had it will take time for me to cope in, I just hope that it doesn't take long, but as of now, while doing so, I must carry on to where I'm headed on this journey I'm facing alone.-"_**

Scout paused on reading the note, Scout saw Pyro walking down the stairs with a note in his hand and amd small wooden shovel on his other.

"I searched the whole room upstairs and found this under the bed along with this note saying Lucy herself buried a small treasure chest on the front yard."

Pyro said as he handed Scout the note for him to read.

"Dis is great let's go check it out!"

Scout said by the time he read it and folded the paper he firstly found and put it back on the envelope and putting in his pocket them stepped out to the front yard with Pyro.

Locking the door and putting the key on the doormat with a piece of paper and a note saying thank you for letting him and Pyro investigatie the old apartment Lucy once live in.

After ten minutes of looking around the the fromt yard for the right spot of burial, Scout quickly noticed a small chunks dirt all poled up.

"Dat."

Scout said as he pointed on the small dirt pile.

"Alright then let's dig up some new discovery."

Pyro replied and knelt down then started digging using the small shovel with Scout also helping with a small branch of wood.

For a few minutes of digging they saw a small treasure chest all dirt covered. Picking it up Scout hesitated on opening it at first but then the thought of discovering the end of the story he came to find out came to his mind, he didn't think twice afterwards and opened the treasure chest.

Opening the treasure Scout and Pyro both looked at the items they found inside. They found a set of jewelries ans a necklace.

"A bunch of jewelries?"

Pyro wondered aloud confused.

"On page 57 of Lucy's diary, Lucy mentioned of Chad giving her tons of jewelry gifts wen dey started dating."

Scout said as he picked up da necklace.

"Chad even spent money on buying jewelries jist to make Lucy fall for him over dat stupid dare game he did. Freaking slagger."

Scout muttered under his breath while clenching his fist slowy crushing the necklace.

Just as he gave a small sigh, Pyro suddenly spoke.

"Look there's a note."

Pyro picked up a small folded note under the set of jewelries and gave it to Scout.

"Should we open it?"

Pyro asked as Scout was about to open the folded paper.

"Yes. We should."

Scout replied as he was about to rush open it but as he was unfolding the paper, a strong sudden wind passed them both dragging the paper away from Scout's hands.

"Oh crap!"

Scout yelled as he quickly ran after the paper while being flown away

"Scout!"

Pyro shouted while followed up behind Scout.

With the strong wind flew pass as they ran the more difficult for Scout to reach the paper. Running on the sidewalk trying to chase the paper saw as the paper being taken by the strong wind above him in such a height that he couldn't jump up to. With no hope or chance for Scout and Pyro as they reached the paper flew above then on a distance with the strong wind taking the paper flying up in the higher levels of a skyscraper building.

"No...I gotta get dat paper."

Scout suddenly said and ran full speed towards an entrance of an apartment building complex.

"Scout!"

Pyro yelled as he ran to catch up to the boy.

Running fast on the long stairway without having to bother using the elevator, Scout was being blocked by multiple thoughts on his mind with two questions remaining questioning him as he ran with one, will he succeeds? And the other; will he fail?

As he ran full speed and kicked the door to the roof top he saw the paper stuck aand hanging on a wire on the same level of the roof top.

With no time to waste Scout dashed right in towards the edge of the roof and climbed on the top edge. Facing a single rope like wire Scout stared at the paper still stuck on the wire while the strong wind keeps on passing by.

With no hesitation and feel of regret, Scout steadied himself as he stepped on the wire and slowly made two steps while having to steadily reach down his arms in balance as he walk.

"Scout be careful!"

Hearing Pyro's voice came on a shout from behind Scout carefully kept on going as he slowly makes me his approach towards the paper.

Pyros seeing Scout progresses in on reaching the diary, he emmidiately dashed out of the roof top and out of the building heading to the other but where the wire mainly connects itself on another roof top on the main opposite direction.

Trying to reach the paper as he slowly gets close, Scout slowly began to reach out his right hand onto the paper while having to deal with the strong wind trying to knock his out of the wire. Bit with strong wind brushing pass through him Scout almost lost his balance and fell off the wire but luckily Scout managed to grab hold on the wire with his left hand now having himself hanging on the wire above thirty feet high building. While trying to avoid looking down Scout only focused his attention on the paper only a few feet away from him and within his arms reach he he grabbed the paper with his right hand and a quick sigh out of relief came to Scout as he finally gotten the paper on his hand.

"Scout I'm here!"

Hearing Pyro's voice from the other side of the building.

Scout emmidiately looked on the edge and saw Pyro slowly getting on the wire and had himself balanced while trying to reach out his left hand for Scout to reach.

Though he was about fifteen feet away, Scout slowly pulled himself up and got his feet back on the wire while trying to remain steady.

Looking at Pyro he slowly began to make his way towards him while he slowly reached out his left hand for Pyro to reach as he slowly makes his way to him.

"You got this Scout just a few more!"

Pyro said calmly as he keeps his arm stretched out in front of him.

It was over now. Scout was about ten feet away and Pyro was about to reach him while Scout slowly makes his way towards him until...

 ** _*SNAP!*_**

"Scout hang on!"

Pyro shouted as he emmidiately grabbed Scout's hand before Scout even happen to fall out of the half wire.

"I got you luv!"

Luckily it was now eight feet that Scout was far and Pyro managed to grab Scout's hand as the wire snapped in half and then wire Pyro was holding onto with his other hand having to slam them on the wall of the building but save for Scout who was only holding on nothing but the paper on his other hand Pyro began.

"Scout we're gonna make it to the roof top but I can't do this alone. Not without you."

Seeing Pyro's in a serious expression as he looks at him, Scout looked back remaining quiet for a short while.

"Scout..."

Scout only stared at Pyro with a hopeful look on his face.

Why would he be hopeful? They're on the verge of death, and only working together is their way to make it out alive. And so without another split second, he spoke but his voice on such a low tone as if he was losing the volume of his voice.

"But...Da paper...We're so close, Pyro."

"Scout it's okay. You have done so much than that to say it enough. I know we came a long way here, you, came the long way but don't let all your effort to fall apart over the risk. You can't risk your life for this and you know that there will be another way to solve this mystery your about to solve."

Scout sighed as he stared down below the thirty feet they're in above. He looked back on to Pyro with a defeated look and replied.

"But we are one step close. Let's not waste this Pyro, we're so close to finding Lucy."

"Yes I know luv. But please don't waste your life on a risky situation like this. Yes, you managed to find solutions on were you will start on this journey you started but believe me as I tell you that this isn't the only way to find Lucy. There's always another way and I know you can find another. No matter what."

Scout looked at Pyro then on the paper on his hand then back to the firebug.

"Okay...I can think of something so we can find her."

Scout finally said as he let go of the paper and reached out his other hand to Pyro.

With Pyro pulling him up and Scout havkng to grab km the top edge of the building he emmidiately helped Pyro up and heard the sound of the a ship.

Looking over to his left Scout saw the ship Pyro used to take the trip to New York.

"Looks like our ride came a little late."

Pyro said with a small chuckle then stopped when he noticed Scout silent.

Pyro patted his shoulder and spoke.

"It's alright luv. You did so much than that and I'm sure that paper isn't the only way to find Lucy."

Scout smiled softly and nodded in response.

The ship with it's door wide open for some reason hovered above the roof only a few inches above the and came the pilot helping them both on board.

With the two of them in board the door closed with the ship taking off and with nothing else to think about aside of thinking of a another way to find Lucy Scout instead decided to take a seat on knew of the seats. As he sat he saw the pilot hand over something to Pyro but paying on mind for a moment Scout was then again lost in thought while thinking of the events that just happened until, he remembered the note he found on an envelope. He hasn't fully furnished reading the note but most of all was the full name of Lucy was in it down below the note. If Scout can give the name to Symmetra then she can easily search for Lucy with her full name making it easy for them to track and find her. There was still hope to find Lucy.

Emmidiately he took out the envelope and quickly called out to Pyro.

"Pyro I found another way to find Lucy!"

Scout said with a smile of hope in his face while showing the envelope.

Pyro smiled and sat next to him.

"I knew you can think of something and never a doubt."

Scout chuckled and took out the same note out of the envelope and began unfolding it and there it was the same note Scout was reading back in the apartment.

 _ **"-Either I face this one out by myself I may come back home to visit you my friends and family, but I just don't think I can do it now. Not with this pain still living inside my heart. But if somehow the pain, goes away then I may come back and visit you all. Though I don't expect it to be that easy after that pain Chad have to me. It will take a whole while for me to cope in and since, he was the first that made me experience love for the first time it would be difficult for me to let go of that pain that I've also experienced for the first time. Chad even keeps on messaging me everyday and might know facebook in which I had to stop using it and forget about having a social life. Even if he either says he regretted everything and am willing to wait to come back to Boston no matter how long I'm still never going to change my mind and I am never, ever forgiving him. As for Tracy, Lola and Martha always and forever you three will be like sisters to me. Like mom and dad you three had become part of my life especially Maria who has been left a second mother to me, all of you shall never be forgotten and I will carry your names with me wherever I go. You will always be my family."**_

Afrer they finished reading the note they now know who Lucy is but neither of them alone a word about it right until Pyro suddenly spoke eyes on the envelope.

"There's another note on the envelope."

Scout noticed another folded paper hidden inside the envelope. Picking it up and looking at Pyro spoke again.

"Could that be the answer to find Lucy?"

"Only one way to find out."

Scout replied as he unfolded the paper and there they saw a date and year of when the letter being written which brought a huge surprise to Scout and Pyro the date was February 4, 2076 it was just before Pyro firstly arrived to the modern era. So with their curiosity growing bigger both Scout and Pyro began to read the note.

 _ **"Wow. It has been 20 years to be exact since I left. Years I lived my life alone. Now here I am after all that had happened, I'm an army intelligence and but after two years of service I resigned from the army because I felt like I wanted to go on and adventure while still shooting guns. I've quitted the army because I've felt like I can do and accomplish more in my life as I live on to this world, and of course, I can achieve more than one goal in which I have already achieved. Now I'm about to pack knot some of my stuff here in my old apartment and about to bury all that junk jewelries Chad Gabe me before heading to move out because don't get me wrong but, I joined a large organization. An illegal organization called 'Talon'. I don't know what came over me suddenly but that pain I have throughout these years has dragged a huge motivation for me and by that I need some way to get the anger out of me on about everything that had happened. So now, all I have to do is to accept my fate and be on ready to face what is ahead Sabi continue on this terrorist organization Talon. This is the end of writing about my past and this is pretty much likely goodbye to that horrible past because finally, I'm moving on. This is Talon special intelligence unit, Lucille Kate Wilson."**_

 ***two days later***

"Zyon gave you seen Scout? He told me to meet up with him here on the hangar for an urgent meeting."

Kate asked as she stood in the hangar in the middle of the working soldiers nearby.

The corporal however didn't replied but chuckled when he saw her and instead excused himself and emmidiately walked away.

"Wow. Lucy is Kate as in, OUR Kate here on Overwatch."

Pyro said in surprise as he Scout and the rest of the agents and mercs stood outside the red base hangar.

"Well right when Scout told me about the name I didn't had a hard time searching for one Lucy that loved in Boston and went to New York. It resulted Kate Wilson or Lucille Kate Wilson."

Symmetra replied while Scout only remained quiet while staring at the young looking four eyed soldier.

"I've read the logbook and what you've reported on about was your progress on searching for Lucy or Kate and there she is."

Everyone of the agents and mercs chuckled at what Reaper said.

"My you've putten alot of effort Scout und ve are very impressed at vhat you did on searching for one person vith such a mysterious story from zheir past."

Mercy said with a smile and gave Scout a thumbs up.

With everyone of the agents and mercs cheering and patting Scout on the back Scout finally spoke.

"alright you guys, now I must do one more thing before calling my mission a success. I must go dere I made and comfort Lucy. She needed dat comfort to finally get to move on completely from dat had happened to her."

Everyone nodded and Scout smiled then walked inside the hangar towards Lucy.

With Kate or Lucy noticing him approaching Scout smiled warmly with Lucy firstly speaking as he stopped in front of her a few inches away.

"Scout sir, you wish to see me for an urgent meeting?"

Though it was obviously a lie, Scout still remained smilimg replied.

"Lucy...I've given you vengeance now. Da pain from your first experience of love is no more."

Scout didn't let the chance go as he hugged short female soldier.

"You found...My diary?"

She spoke but her voice is almost as if whispering while in shock.

"It's alright Lucy. Da pain is no more."

Scout whispered as he gently patted Lucy's back.

Lucy started to sob softly.

"Chad...He tricked me..."

"Don't worry Lucy, I already took care of him by my own hands."

Lucy's sobs began to gain some art from the other soldiers around the hangar but Lucy and Scout didn't mind as Scout tries to comfort then sobbing Lucy.

Noticing the agents and mercs stepping inside and Scout quietly signaled them to keep a distance away from him and Lucy as he tries to comfort her.

Looking at Lucy's eyes Scout spoke gently.

"Lucy. After I discovered your full name and your job back at Talon I took two days away from Teufort with Pyro and we headed to three different military bases right after Symmetra called us and told us she found three certain people who are very special to you."

Scout paused for a second and wiped the tears off Lucy's face and continue.

"But before heading to those military bases I called Symmetra to locate Chad and after dat I found Chad in Florida and dere I beat da crap outta him sending into da hospital with a broken leg den after, I headed to Boston and went to visit your parents telling dem dat you're here with us and wat you've achieved. Lucy, your parents wanted me to tell you dey love you so much as well as dey are also proud at wat you've achieved and dat dey missed you very much after years you've left. Dey also said dey look forward to see you again wen you visit Boston, but here I have something to give you."

Scout took out a pink book from his bag and gave it to Lucy.

"Your friend Maria wanted you have it. Like your mom and dad Maria is also proud at wat you've become she is also proud of you like a second mother. And now..."

Scout paused and motioned for the hangar entrance.

"We have three new addition to Overwatch. Da three of dem came from three different parts of da military and dey 'Voluntarily' joined us so dat dey can be with you."

Looking at the entrance they saw three female figures enter the hangar all dressed in full military combat gear.

Scout smiled as he watched the three females walk up to them and stood about ten inches away from him and Lucy with the agents and mercs staring at the three new comers from head to toe.

Setting his eyes back to Lucy Scout kept his smile and began

"Dis is Sgt. Tracy Ann. Marine Corps sniper."

Scout motioned to a medium sized woman who wore brown camouflage fatigues with a combat utility vest that hid under the covers of a brownish ghillie suit.

The sniper, Tracy took a step forward and and gave a nod towards the agents and mercs and salute to Scout and Lucy. Removing her brownish head gear showing her long red hair she looked at everyone eyes mostly set to Scout and Lucy andnspoke.

"At your service. Need something with bullet on their head you can count on me."

Tracy said with a wide grin and a greeting smile towards Lucy.

Scout chuckled and set his eyes on a slim figure of a female who was just about as slim as Scout himself.

"Dis here is first Lt. Martha Sanders. She is a Scout class or mostly, a Recon unit in da National Guard."

Everyone set their eyes on the slim female soldier who wore a lightly tight grey camouflage fatigues with a short bulletproof vest only covering her chest part and a straps of grenades on her right hip and a strap of smoke grenades on the left hip.

Marta smiled and waved hi to the agents and mercs as she also took a step forward then smiled at Lucy as she sets her eyes to her then to Scout. Removing her helmet and goggles as well as her scarf it revealed her blonde hair falling off onto her shoulders.

"First Lt. Martha at your service. Overwatch may already have a Scout and a few fast moving agents but I assure you that you can count on my speed movement and quick execution jobs on the field."

Scout sighed in relief and commented.

"Finally now I have a backup and a fellow Scout to relate with."

Everyone of the agents and mercs chuckled.

Right after, Scout then motioned at the tall female covered in asbestos suit in mixed of dark grey and brown camouflage fatigues with a mask she worn similar to Pyro's but instead like Pyro's having fibre red glass lens on the facial area her visor only remains on the eye part colored in thick fibre glass black.

With the tall female removing her mask revealing an all grey colored hair eyes set to the agents and mercs then onto Scout and lastly to Lucy.

"Dis is Captain Lola Smith. Now we all know dat pyros are not much to be seen and much used these nowadays but in her line of work she is a pyro unit on the Navy Seal. It sounds pretty hard to believe but it's da truth. Her job is so related to our Pyro here on Overwatch and it is to set her enemies on fire."

Lola gave a nod to everyone and a warm U towards Lucy.

"Captain Lola at your service. Overwatch may have a handful of pyros and a legendary pyro from the past, but you could use another deadly pyro in addition to your pyro units."

Lola said with confident smirk on her face as her smirk grew wider seeing a few pyro units walking pass the hangar.

"you did all this for me? Oh my god..."

Lucy looked at Scout with her eyes staring to water again and the smile as a sign of gratefulness.

"All dis is for you Lucy. Like all of us you deserve to be happy. If you look at me I've lefty mom dad and sister back in da past, da same way dat happened to Pyro and Heavy dat we left our loved ones. But you, you may have left your love ones but on a different situation. Looking at your position you still have your love ones only thing is dat dey are only distant in places away from you can mines a hundred years distant away."

Lucy smiled and hugged him then afterwards Scout spoke.

"It's okay Lucy. Wat matters is dat you are reunited with your love ones."

As they slowly pull away Scout smiled and motioned for the three females to come close.

"Girls your free for today's chores, spend your time with Lucy and also welcome to Overwatch."

The three females smiled and quickly stepped forward as all three of them hugged Lucy.

"I'm so sorry that I left."

Lucy began to sob as the three females began to hug her altogether.

"it's alright Lucy what matters is were here for you now."

Martha replied as she began with tears now in her eyes.

"like what Scout said, your pain is no more. We are here for you and we will never separate again."

Lola said as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"All your pain is left back in the past now Lucy and we will stick with you here in Overwatch till the end."

Tracy added as she Martha and Lola hugged Lucy even tighter as they all had tears in their eyes.

Scout watching them decided to step away to give the females their space and stepped close to the agents and mercs.

"Nice work luv thanks to you Lucy is finally about to start a new chapter in her life while also being reunited to her friends.

Pyros said as he patted Scout in the back.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you and Sy helping me out. Thanks you guys."

"No Scout Pyro and I only assisted you on your mission matter of fact you're the one who did all the effort just to find Lucy and help her move on from her past pain."

Symmetra said as she kissed Scout on the cheek.

"Symmetra's right luv it is you who's done alot of work."

Pyro said with a nod of agreement.

Blushing softly Scout smiled and spoke when he set his eyes onto Reaper.

"How's da camp bu da way?"

"It is finished setting up and has been active since yesterday you left corporal Zyon in charge while you were gone and he told me of it since you were focused on your mission."

Scour nodded and asked.

"Okay am I to go back dere?"

"Well you're stationed there for three weeks but since you've accomplished tour mission with great effort I'll give you this day as your day off since you deserve it after all the effort."

Scout smiled and nodded again in response.

"So Scout vhat do you plan to do for today?"

Mercy's question brought everyone into staring at Scout and waited patiently for his reply.

Though Scout smiled afterwards he knew that he can tell the agents and mercs are all curious if he's about to do another interesting but an adventurous mission of his. So chuckling I'm response he replied.

"I plan on playing baseball with Pyro Heavy and Demo. If dat's okay."

"Da! Heavy will play!"

"Well woi didn't ye say so mate of course we can play!"

"Sure Scout we'll play and if you want we can add 76 and Reaper to play as well."

Pyro said with a short laugh with 76 giving a shrug as a yes and Reaper waving his hand in dismissal.

"Alright den let's go play outside da fences so we don't disturb our soldiers working around."

But as everyone turns away to walk outside the red base to the fences, Scout stopped on his tracks as he walks away. He turned back and looked at the four females with Lucy included and looking at them and seeing how happy they are now after being reunited Scout smiled as he stared at the sight of the four females only to glance outside the hangar to see a curtain male figure walking outside passing by the entrance.

Scout chuckled at the male figure and fave him an idea of to do next to fully accomplish his mission.

"All it takes to complete dis now is a paper and a pen."

Scout said with a chuckle as he glanced back smiling at the now smiling Lucy who was telling her three friends about her experience back at the destroyed Talon.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

As the day went by Kate or Lucy spent her day with the addition to Overwatch, Lola Tracy and Martha.

All females sat around the table in the mess hall talking about their lives and experiences on the military and about the past back when during their highschool years Lucy enjoyed the company of each of her friends and same for the three females. But as they laugh about their experiences in life while sharing it the each other the four of them were unaware of a paper plane suddenly came flying from the opened doors of the mess hall and began gain attention from the soldiers in the mess hall was they see it fly above inches below the ceiling but as the soldiers watched it fly the soldiers or almost everyone seeing it measured the distance the plane has but remained quiet as they set their eyes on the four females sat around their table.

As Lucy was discussing her wonderful experience being adopted and be part of Overwatch she and three friends listening to her stopped as they all looked surprised to see a paper plane land on their table and mainly about ten inches away from Lucy.

Looking at the paper plane Lucy noticed a small doodle of a running shoe with a wing inside a circle.

"Cute design."

Martha said giggling as she Tracy and Lola observed the paper plane.

Lucy however picked the plane up and observed the right wing of the plane with the strange yet well done doodle that looked like a logo.

"Lucy unfold it for what I believe is that paper planes with logos carry important messages, but at least it's what people says back in the old base I was once in."

Lola stated as she stared at the doodle indicating a logo.

"Go on open it."

Tracy said with a soft giggle.

Lucy then began to unfold the paper and came to her sight was a note.

 _"If you believe in true love, take a step at the back side of the Blu base outside the fences. There, you'll find true love...Sincerely, Bat Mann."_

"What does it say?"

Lola asked as she Tracy and Martha waited for Lucy to reply.

Lucy looked at them each with a skeptical look.

"It says go outside the fences at the back of the Blu base. There I'll find true love."

The three females shared a giggle.

"Oh I don't know...I'm not sure about believing in that word. I'm still not sure after what I experienced from Chad."

"Hey, it's a long time now."

Lola said with a soft smile and continued.

"But if you open your heart to someone new then you may finally experience love. The real love."

"She's right even if neither of us three hasn't experienced it yet we believed that maybe now, this is your chance to be loved at last."

Martha added with a giggle.

"Well Lucy you see, then three of us have no plans for having relationships but seeing you being happy Inna relationship were content with it."

Tracy added with a warm smile.

"Oh come on you know that this is only a note, right?"

Though as she was about to try and reason, Lucy's friends knew her more from way back at the start as they all looked at her with smirks.

"Well you did once believed in true love back in senior high."

Lola said her smirk even after.

Both Tracy and Martha shared a giggle afterwards and leaving Lucy to lightly blush.

"Fine...I'll do what the note says but I can take it if it's a prank. Probably from Zyon or Tracer because those two love to put pranks on everyone here on Teufort."

Lucy said as she stood up.

The three females giggled and nodded for her to walk for the door in which Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't shake off her small giggle as she excused herself and proceeded to walk out of the mess hall and further out of the Red base.

Passing some other busy soldiers walking around Lucy headed outside the fences and there she saw the agents all sat on a log while watching the mercs playing a game of baseball with a few male agents, though Lucy expected Scout to be there but not a gaze of the young bostonian was to be seen, not even his girlfriend, the female engineer and his tall fireproof friend.

Chuckling as she sees genji throws the ball and 76 hitting it with a woooden bat Lucy decided to head back on to what kind of 'Prank' it may be that she's expecting.

As she continued to walk further, she stopped right on front of the fences of the back side of the Blu base. Scrap rusted metal and piled up altogether Lucy knew that the spot she is currently in is where their engineers pile out the useless metal parts for later uses of melting it.

Seeing nothing interesting around the place Lucy shrugged it off and decided to leave only to notice a tall figure of a man walking from the other side also outside the fences.

"Pyro? Sir?"

Lucy spoke as she looks closet through her glasses while observing the tall person.

"No it's me. Chris."

The tall man spoke with a smile.

By this Lucy reacted I'm surprise with her two eyes widened with a small gasp.

"Chris I...Didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh well, I was just helping our supplies for our ships arrived but then a paper plane came flying towards me as in directly at me."

Chris showed a paper in his hand with his other indicating into be the paper plane he's mentioning.

"You got a plane too!?"

Chris was a bit startled when Lucy exclaimed but then nodded afterwards.

"Yeah but wait, you got one as well?"

Lucy showed the paper she unfolded from a plane with the show logo on the paper.

"Huh. That's strange, because I got that logo too on my paper and it says _'If you believe in true love, tale a step at the back side of the Blu base outside the fences. There, you'll find true love...Sincerely, Bat Mann.'_ do you also have that note?"

"I do..."

There was an awkward silence after only for Chris to began breaking the silence.

"Do you...Believe in what the note says?"

"Chris too know what o told you before right? That I've experienced worse in my first time loving you know that."

"Yes but don't you want to experience it again? About being loved? Your ex isn't the only guy on this planet you know that and maybe of you open your heart again for another guy then maybe you can finally be happy in loving someone."

"Chris I don't know..."

Lucy looked down but hearing her friend take a few steps towards her she felt his hands held hers.

"I've been cheated by the woman that o loved sp I can relate to you on being betrayed in love. But if we both open our hearts to love again then maybe, we can finally find true love.:

Looking back up to him Lucy replied.

"But it's only from a note. How are we suppose to believe it?"

"Well...There's only one way to find out."

Chris said giving a warm smile.

Face bright red Lucy decided close her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and decided to reply.

"You're saying, that we should hook up?"

"Well we can always start with a date."

Lucy blushed but looked at Chris in the eyes.

"I'm just afraid what if it happens again."

"I'm a different guy unlike your ex. If you give me this chance then I can prove it to you that I will love you."

"Chris it's not that simple. What I'm wanting to sauis that, what if what you and I experienced happen again?"

"Kate we've known each other for so long since we joined Talon. I will always stick with you to the end."

"Chris why are you saying this?"

"Because I've closedy heart to love someone new after my ex left me for another man. And like you, ice lost hope in love until this note just came telling me. Call me crazy for believing in this note but I do believe that maybe this note was trying to tell me to open my heart for new love."

"You're saying that fate, brought is here?"

Lucy responded and a short moment after a feminine voice interrupted.

"Yes go for him Lucy!"

Quickly startled by this, Lucy spun around and Chris looking over behind her to see Martha goggling with Tracy and Lola having grins Om their faces.

"What are you three doing here!?"

"Friends of yours?"

Chris asked as he took a few step close to Lucy.

"Since kindergarten."

Lucy replied though she avoided eye contact with Chris after all those what he said making her slightly blush.

"Lucy why not do the same thing? Open your heart to love someone new as well. After all, he's quite a bit of a handsome guy."

Tracy said as she wiggled her eye brows at Lucy.

"Sorry but we couldn't help but heard all your conversation but he did mentioned you known each other since you joined Talon, so why not give it a shot? It might work out between you two."

Lola added with a soft giggle and was joined by Tracy and Martha.

Blushing softly, Lucy turned to Chris looking him straight the eyes.

"I'm going to ask you this. If I give you this chance to love me will you ever get tired me? You know me well, Chris. I'm only a book reading girl that likes to read novels and other sorts of books."

Chris smiled warmly and gently placed his hand on Lucy's cheek.

"That's the reason why I always stick with you. I find it peaceful for a short moments in each moments we take a break from work together and I started to enjoy reading books like you always do since we got to know each other but most of all, is that I enjoy each moment of your company."

Blushing, Lucy looked at Chris in the eyes as she cleared her throat and responded.

"If it doesn't work out? Not only I fear of what happened to me back when to happen again, but I fear you experiencing."

"Kate I've already experienced it once and I'm willing to risk my feelings to love someone new."

"And that's me you're saying?"

"If you give me this chance I won't waste it and this chance given to me to love again."

Sighing and looking back at her friends Lucy saw the smiles and nods of her friends that she should give it a shot.

Looking back to Chris with a hopeful look on his face as if he's willing to kneel down before her just to be given the chance, Lucy slowly and gently smiled as she locks her eyes to Chris.

"I know you always take me serious and always listen to me. But if I open my heart for you, I want you to know that I give all my love and that I never stop caring. I'm afraid that might be wasted like what Chad did once but I know you won't, Chris."

Lucy smiled and stared only at Chris in the eyes.

"I will keep your heart safe and loved."

Chris said as he pulled Lucy into a tight hug.

Giggling, Lucy kissed Chris on the right cheek and giggled softly.

"I promise that you won't get bored loving a nerdy woman like me."

"Kate I will never get bored or tired loving you. I love you just the way you are."

Tracy Lola and Martha all giggled aloud as they cheer in watchimg the two other soldiers hugging.

"So Lucille is your name? What a lovely name."

Chris whispered with a chuckle.

Lucy blushed and softly giggled.

After they pulled away from their hug Lucy turned to her friends with a smile and spoke.

"Come on and meet Chris. My buddy from Talon all the way to Overwatch and here, to love."

Chris blushed and chuckled.

With the three females approached and introduced themselves they all had smiles wore on their faces. Smiles showing that they are to face ahead what it is waits them as they head forth on their service in Overwatch. It is a new beginning for them to start a new chapter in life, especially for Lucy.

 _"Love may hurt you sometimes and those sometimes may have been your first time loving someone. But not because it pains you, doesn't mean you stop and began lose hope and faith on loving. You just have to be brave as if crossing a wire on a thirty feet building, but mostly, you reopen your heart that you closed for has long the pain lasted in you. This is my story and report of my one day expedition to find the answer and solve the mystery of a broken romance which I like to call Journey of A Broken Romance. This is the end of my report and doscovery. Sincerely Scout aka Bat Mann."_

Reaper closed the log book and looked at the agents and mercs that sat on a log in front of him as he read the whole report on the log book that Scout handed him.

"Wow tat was bloody fantastic!"

"Day very good!"

"Blimey Scout did a whole lot of effort in that and he deserves a pat on the back."

"Ja und I am very impressed to vhat he's been through to accomplish zhe mission of his."

Everyone all commented and cheered Scout's names.

Closing the log book Reaper cleared his throat and began.

"His report was based off the expedition he had when he was away from the communications camp, almost as I'd he turned the log book into a diary. But speaking of Scout...Where is he as well as Pyro and Symmetra?"

I'm a top hill above watching the three female soldiers Scout was smiling as he watched Lucy and Chris holding hands as he sees Lucy introducting Chris to her friends.

Standing beside him on both sides was Pyro and Symmetra also smiling as they too watched the soldiers getting along.

"You did very well Scout. We are proud of you."

Pyro said with a smile as he patted Scout on the back while watching the soldiers distance.

"That is very true and we are far by impressed to what you have to go through to accomplish your mission."

Symmetra added and kissed Scout on his cheek.

Blushing softly Scout chuckled and replied eyes still into the happy soldiers they're watching.

"Thanks you guys. But at least now, it's over. Da pain Lucy has is gone and she's finally happy."

But then suddenly remembering Pyro reading something back when they were on the ship Scout decided to ask.

"Pyro wat was dat paper you were reading back in New York? Was it a note from da camp requesting for me to come back?"

"No Scout. Our pilot luckily found the paper inside the ship right after he opened the ship's door for us. It was the very paper you were trying to reach out on the wire but not to be focused on about. All that was in that folded piece of paper was a ripped page in assume from the diary you found with a long note."

"You found da ripped page and a note? Wat did it say?"

"Just a lot of mean stuff about Chad."

"Oh,heh."

Scout gave a small chuckle and his smile came as he watched then soldiers and the now happily smiling Lucy.

"Now is da time where everyone opens up a new chapter in life."

 _-The End-_

 **And that's A Speeding Hero everyone! I hoped you guys and gals enjoyed it!**

 **Now to tell you, this oneshot is connected to the main story of A Flaming Hero but this serves as a prequel since the main current timeline of the main story is now two years after the events of the first story. So now, let's get down to the main news. I said on A Flaming Hero: Epilogue I'll say the secondary characters for the main story sequel so here are the secondary characters in the upcoming A Flaming Hero sequel.**

 _ **Secondary characters:**_

 ** _Scout and Symmetra_**

 ** _Arcee (from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen)_**

 ** _Elita-1 (from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen)_**

 ** _Chromia (from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen)_**

 ** _Mirage (from Transformers Dark of the moon)_**

 **Yep there they are, the secondary characters of the upcoming sequel of A Flaming Hero and to think of it I've always been a fan of the Transformers and always wanted to make a fanfic of it but since I already have made a Tf2 and Overwatch crossover here I announce the sequel to be a Tf2/Overwarch x Transformers from the movieverse franchise.**

 **Now it may take me a little while to publish the next story (because of school) but as I will say it, it will be released anytime soon.**

 **Thank you all for reading A Speeding Hero :)**

 **A Flaming Hero: Heroes From The Stars coming soon!**

 **ripntear**


End file.
